


i am (or almost was) the walrus

by bradbakshi



Category: Tusk (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Tusk Gave Me Brain Damage, Wheelchairs, towards the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: The ending of Tusk had me fucked up and Wallace didn't deserve that, so here we are.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	i am (or almost was) the walrus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and it's really shitty, but I needed an outlet. Please forgive me.  
> My Instagram is @fentyjasi2  
> Don't be shy. ;)

Wallace definitely should have thought about it before going to a stranger's house in the middle of fucking nowhere after seeing an ad posted in a gas station. Especially at night in a foreign country. But hey, he needed stories for the podcast. He had not gone to Canada for no reason. That dumbass Kill Bill kid killed himself right before the interview and he was desperate. How was Wallace supposed to know that the creepy old man who gave off a serial killer vibe would actually be a serial killer? Maybe he could've been a bit more cautious, but he was doing this for his career so could he really be blamed for any of this? 

He certainly wasn't expecting to wake up in this strange place in a wheelchair with a missing fucking leg. Seriously, who spikes someone's Earl Grey tea and then amputates their leg while they're unconscious? That's fucked up. 

Wallace can not say that he was entirely pleased when he woke up. Even before he noticed his missing leg, he was irked about waking up in a fucking wheelchair instead of a bed. When he looked down and saw a nub instead of his leg, though, he lost his shit. That old man Howard or whoever was kinda strange but he seemed nice enough. Wallace did not expect him to be some psycho killer who was into mutilating his victims before killing them because, honestly, what the fuck? 

He was really fucking scared but suddenly, he only had one thought on his mind: Allison. If he wanted to get the fuck out of there, he had to call her and get help. There was a problem though. Multiple problems actually. He didn’t know exactly how to work a fucking wheelchair, and he didn’t know where his phone was. Two problems too many for a time like this.

He gripped the wheels with his sweaty palms and pulled them, moving backwards. He tried to go slow, but the urgency of the situation was really stressing him out. He turned too quickly and bumped into the table he was sat at. Fuck, that had to be loud. Wallace pulled back slightly before attempting the turn again. Why were his arms already tired? He suddenly felt bad for disabled people confined to wheelchairs. Wait, wasn't he disabled now? Time and a place, buddy, he reminded himself before getting back to work. 

He turned more until he was facing opposite the table and saw a tiny object on a shelf. He rolled towards it as fast as he could, careful not to crash. He reached up with both hands, desperately trying to get his phone but his fingers barely touched the ledge of the shelf. He tried to stand, but with his one leg and the lingering effects of the spiked tea, that quickly proved to be futile. He fell back into his chair.

At this point, Wallace was crying in frustration. He pounded his fits into the arms of his wheelchair. He was stuck in the same building as the man who cut one his fucking legs off. In Canada. This definitely fucking sucked, but if he just sat there, he’d be waiting for that psycho to come back and do God knows what to him. He wiped his face on his shoulder and grabbed onto the ledge of the shelf with both hands. He pulled himself up far enough for his chest to rest on the surface and grabbed his phone quickly before sliding back down into the chair, exhausted. He didn’t realize he was crying again until he saw a tear fall from his face and onto his phone screen. He turned it on and with shaking fingers, he entered his password. It took three tries before he got in, and he was just glad he wasn’t locked out temporarily. 

Wallace called Allison and by the time it rang for the third time, he was struggling to breathe through heavy sobs. He was just about to give up before she picked up. She picked up. 

“Wally?” 

“Allison. Ally, baby.” He started, whisper-yelling. If Howard hears him, he’s dead. “I’m-I’m in Bifrost. An old guy's house in the middle of fucking nowhere. I don’t- I can’t die in Canada. This fucking asshole who likes walruses- he drugged me and cut my fucking leg off- please! I’m so shitty, I know, but I love you. God, I fucking love you and I’m so sorry.” Wallace was amazed he got all of that out, as messy as it was. He was crying and freaking out, but now Allison knew. Someone knew. 

“Wally, honey, I need you to- you need to call the police.” He could hear the fear and confusion in her voice.

“I’m in fucking Canada, I don’t know the number! It could be fucking 1-800-MAPLELEAF or some stupid fucking Canadian shit.”

“Baby, stop. I’ll- Teddy!” Allison moved the phone from her ear and called to Teddy- wait Teddy? Why was that fat loser with his girlfriend? Shut the fuck up, Wallace, he thought, you’re probably about to get murdered and you’re still making fun of people. 

“Wally. Wallace, it’s still 911! Hang up and call right now. Tell them-tell them what you told me, call me back right after. I’m booking a flight to Canada right now. Teddy’s coming too.” 

“Okay-okay, I love you so much.” He said and hung up. He immediately dialed 911. 

“911, what’s your emerg-"

“I’m in a stranger's house in the middle of buttfuck nowhere in Bifrost! There’s a man with me- the owner. He drugged me and I woke up with my fucking leg cut off! I don’t know where he is- I don’t know if he can hear me. Please!”

“Do you have an address?” 

“No, uh, fuck. All I know is that I drove- it took me two hours to get here from a gas station and there’s nothing around here. God, fuck, please help me!” 

“We’ve dispatched officers to your location. Do you need me to stay on the line?” 

“Fuck, dude, I need to call my girlfriend- can I call back?"

"You'll be connected with a different operator. If you can explain your situation, you'll be fine to stay on the line until we can make sure you're safe. Will that work for you?" The operator asked, calmly. Wallace knew that that was their job but he couldn't help but be pissed at the rehearsed monotony when his life was on the line.

"Uh, yeah. That works. That works. Thanks." And with that, he hung up and tried to calm his breathing before calling Allison again. She picked up on the first ring this time, obviously waiting for his call.

"Ally, baby, the police are on the way." Wallace whispered, crying still but now with tears of relief. He knew he wasn't saved yet, but the cops were on the way and he was talking to the love of his life. "I- they'll probably take a while so I need- I need you to know that I love you so much."

"I never d-doubted you, Wally. I love you too." She said, crying. "Teddy and I are driving to the airport right now. I'll- We'll see you in a few hours, okay?" 

“Yeah, baby. Okay, bye. I love you.” Wallace hung up and in fear of Howard coming back and suspecting him of something, silenced his phone and threw it back up onto the shelf. He did so just in time, because as he started rolling back to the table, he heard the sound of moving wheels coming from down the hall. He tried to hurry up and get back to the dining table but Howard was already sitting at the doorway.

“Hello, Mr. Tusk.” Howard said, smiling. “Seems like you’ve been up awhile.” 

“Hey, Howard! I was just rolling around, getting myself acquainted with your lovely home. Wheelchairs are- wheelchairs are fun!” Wallace tried to joke, but the hoarseness of his voice combined with the break in his last sentence was just sad. He was also freaked out by being called “Mr. Tusk.” What the fuck?

“Charming. I’m glad you’re enjoying your stay. Thirsty?” It wasn’t until Howard asked that Wallace noticed the glass in his hand. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he knew it would be drugged. He’s not stupid enough to fall for it a third time, even though in his defense, he was tired as shit the second time. He smiled and waved.

“I’m actually not thirsty, but thanks!” He said, sweat sheening on his face. Howard frowned.

“You look parched. Please have some water.” He said, this time less friendly and more forceful. 

Wallace didn’t know what to do, and the fact that the police were on their way made him restless. Maybe if he just drank the water, he’d get rescued while unconcious. But what if they didn’t get here soon enough and that freaky old man turned him into a fucking walrus? That would be such a stupid fucking ending. 

“Okay, man. I’ll drink some water.” Wallace sighed and scrunched his face up. What the fuck was he going to do now? Howard wheeled toward him and handed him the glass which he took slowly with a shaking hand. Fuck, dude, I'm still weak as shit, he thought. He could barely hold the glass due to his exhaustion and rested it on the arm of his chair. 

Howard looked at him expectedly. "Are you going to drink your water, Wallace?"

"Yeah, just tired. Give me a second, man." Wallace wrapped his fingers around the glass and slowly lifted it up to his mouth. He rested it against his lips. The cold water felt good against his skin, but he knew what would happen if he downed it quickly. He parted his lips and took a tiny sip. He looked over the glass and into Howard’s eyes. He gave a tacky thumbs up. 

He was kind of scared of what would happen if he flat-out refused to drink it, so he took another two sips. Fuck, he was already starting to feel a little woozy. If he knocked out now, what the fuck would be done to him by the time he wakes up again? He lowered his glass and looked at Howard again. 

“That really hit the spot, Howard!” He said, but fuck, why was his speech already slurring? That’s not good. 

“I’m glad to hear that. If you’re feeling tired, you’re welcome to doze off right there.” Howard said, smiling slightly. Wallace cringed, but the idea was starting to sound pretty good. He couldn’t fall asleep or he’d wake up as a fucked up science experiment, but he was so...tired. Maybe closing his eyes for a second wouldn’t be so bad. No! Don’t be fucking stupid. You’re not dying in Canada. 

“Neato, dude.” Wallace sighed dreamily. He could pretend to fall asleep, but he was dangerously drowsy and he feared that if he closed his eyes for more than a minute or two, he would fall asleep for real. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Tusk. You’ll be a real walrus soon.” Howard said quietly, and Wallace didn’t have time to freak the fuck out because what the fuck- because suddenly there was pounding and yelling coming from outside the front entrance. Wallace startled but the old man looked calm as ever as he spoke slowly.

“What did you do, Wallace?”

Wallace could barely keep his eyes open, and the most he could get out was a weak, “huh?” Thankfully, he didn’t need to answer because at least three- he couldn’t be sure, everything was blurry- police officers had burst in, guns a blazing. He definitely passed out or something real close to it because before everything went black, he could barely see and all he heard was a strange buzzing. When he woke up again, he was in a hospital room. 

He had to squint at first, adjusting to the bright light, and as he did so the whispers next to him registered. He turned his head to the side, looking for the noise. Two gasps ensued, followed by silence. He opened his eyes fully and was greeted with the surprised faces of Allison and Teddy. 

Allison opened her mouth to say something as she reached out to hug him, but he cut her off speaking into her arms. “H-hello, sexy lady.” When she let go, laughing at the same time tears started falling, he looked at Teddy and nodded. “What’s up, fat bitch?” His throat hurt and he attempted to clear it twice in a row.

“Are you thirsty, baby?” She asked, brushing his bangs back and kissing his forehead. He flinched. “Wally?” She furrowed her eyebrows and backed up, concerned. 

“Uh, he- he always asked if I was thirsty before he drugged me.” Wallace admitted quietly, but he nodded. “Can I get some water, though? My throat.” He coughed once. 

“I’ll get it.” Teddy said, already standing up to leave. Wallace grinned, thanking him. Allison watched him go with a frown. 

“We were so scared, Wally.” She said, tears still falling as she looked at him again. “You should have let me come- I’m sorry. What’s important is that we’re here together. I love you.” 

“I love you too. I’m sorry it took almost being turned into a walrus to help me realize it fully.” Wallace laughed, but honestly, he was that close to crying himself. He sat up slowly and cupped her face with his hands. “I’ll never go to another country without you again.” He said seriously, but stifled a laugh that she reciprocated through her tears as she moved forward to kiss him. It was something short and sweet that wasn’t new between them, but what was new was the warmth that blossomed in Wallace’s chest.

“Woah, guys! I’m gone for a second and now you guys are wistfully staring into eachothers eyes! I’m jealous.” Teddy laughed, back with a glass of water that he handed to Wallace. He and Allison laughed.

“Don’t be jealous, Edward. Look at it this way, we’ve got all this juicy content for the podcast. Everybody wins!” Wallace said and coughed. Allison looked at him disapprovingly.

“This isn’t something you should put on your podcast, Wallace. You lost your leg because of it.” She scolded, and Wallace just laughed. 

“This is gold, though! I came here to interview a kid who cut his leg off and I left with my leg cut off!” Allison clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, smiling slightly though. “It’s funny, isn’t it? Back me up here, Teddy. Isn’t it good?”

“Sure, man.” He chuckled.


End file.
